littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!
is the opening theme for the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger series. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 3rd, 2019. This song sung by Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Hey my sweetheart uchū kitā! Lovely honey tree ryūsei wo moyasu! Issho eiyū ni nareru ichiban Bokura wa...Purojekuto Kentōshi Ryūseirenjā Honō yo jōnetsu bara to tachiagaru Ima odoru umi ni shihai saseyou Ō mai kirameki wa shiawase no iro da yo Sā toretate kaze de hashiru Dai jamu no toki da dakara come here baby Kimi no kokoro ni seijitsu hana wo hikidasu Yozora wo mite (I believe) Ochite kuru hoshi (Make a wish) Shiawase wo negau (You dream) Ima kanaimasu (Remember now) Dakara nani wo matteimasu? Min'na no yume ni tatakau Kimi wa uchū no kyūseishu da! Hikage no akumu wo kesu Ima atsumare! (Stage on!) Hey, my sweetheart uchū kitā! Lovely honey tree ryūsei wo moyasu! Bokura dai ginga wo tōshite tatakatte Koe de kimi no kokoro kara boku ni misete Dear my love, bokura seigai no senshi da ze Yume wo akiramenai tada "aishiteiru!" Issho eiyū ni nareru ichiban Bokura wa...Purojekuto Kentōshi Ryūseirenjā Ima koko ni, Ryūseirenjā!! |-|Kanji= Hey my sweetheart 宇宙キター! Lovely honey tree 流星を燃やす! 一緒英雄になれる一番 僕らは...プロジェクト剣闘士リューセイレンジャー 炎よ 情熱バラと立ち上がる 今踊る 海に支配させよう オーマイ きらめきは幸せの色だよ さあ 採れたて風で走る 大ジャムの時だ だからcome here baby 君の心に誠実花を引き出す 夜空を見て (I believe) 落ちてくる星 (Make a wish) 幸せを願う (You dream) 今叶います (Remember now) だから何を待っています? みんなの夢に戦う 君は宇宙の救世主だ! 日陰の悪夢を消す 今集まれ! (Stage on!) Hey my sweetheart 宇宙キター! Lovely honey tree 流星を燃やす! 僕ら大銀河を通して戦って 声で君の心から僕に見せて Dear my love, 僕ら聖鎧の戦士だぜ 夢をあきらめない ただ"愛している!" 一緒英雄になれる一番 僕らは...プロジェクト剣闘士リューセイレンジャー 今ここに, リューセイレンジャー!! |-|English= Hey, my sweetheart, space here I come! Lovely honey tree, shooting star burn it up! Together, we can be the hero no.1 We are…Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger O, blaze, rise up with passionate rose Dance now, let the ocean takes control Oh my, glitters are colors of happiness Come, run with the freshly-picked wind It's time for big jam, so come here, baby Bring out the flowers of honest to your heart Look at the night sky (I believe) The stars falling down (Make a wish) Wishing upon happiness (You dream) Now it's come true (Remember now) So, what are we waiting for? To fight for everyone's dream You are the savior of the universe! To erase the shaded nightmare Assemble now! (Stage on!) Hey, my sweetheart, space here I come! Lovely honey tree, shooting star burn it up! We're fighting through the big galaxy Show me your heartfelt with our voice Dear my love, we are the warriors of holy armors Never give up your dream, just "I love you!" Together, we can be the hero no.1 We are…Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Here and now, RyuseiRanger!! Full Ver. Character Appearance Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryuse iRed *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Hikari Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Ikki *Death Lord Niewial *Dark Maester Scarve *General Nu *Destroyer Trio **Blackgate **Thrash *Bloodmare X **Doom **Glam *DroneCore and HellCore *Fukisokusha / Bloodroid monsters *Trivia *MetaStar Robots *Mukuro Namikizu *Jotarou Kanda *Yoshiki Ginga *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Hidesada Nagareboshi *Yusaku Shijima *Masaru and Wataru Akashiro *Ryoutaro and Sumire Hiragi Trivia *Much like Super Sentai/Pretty Cure's opening, this song starts off with a narration from the voice actor, Ken'ichiro Matsuda. Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music